<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In midnight clad by Skjaldmaer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758163">In midnight clad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/pseuds/Skjaldmaer'>Skjaldmaer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Helpless Love, Love/Hate, Master &amp; Servant, OFC is a Fenrisian, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, astartes don't know love and guilt, but he has his way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/pseuds/Skjaldmaer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, Thorvor was stuck in another danger but this time more severe: she was put into pit fighting dead games by other Night Lords because she was not so valued and was rejected by her master---the First Captain Sevatar. Would that be true? What would she do?</p><p>"Unlike others, the pain caused by him always persisted, long enough to make her bleed."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jago Sevatarion/Original Female Character(s), Jago Sevatarion/Thorvor Kolgrimsdottir（OFC）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ought to be my Valentines day article, but I got it a bit late. It doesn't matter. Wounds would always heal, by the lover's touch. In midnight clad, on his mark.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She could no longer hold.</em>
</p><p>Within a heartbeat, Thorvor raised both her hands to ward herself. A blade flashed under the dim light of luminators, reflecting its owner’s expression of malice.</p><p>And it just went toward her.</p><p>"Come to die you little chick!" The male convict persecuted her with foul. "There’s no mercy for a feminine slut like you! Come to die!! "</p><p><em>A slut. Maybe. She traded herself to devil, in returned for her life</em>.<em> Look at what she got</em>.</p><p><em>How long could she hold out like this? And how much longer? </em>The answer was there, in the dirty pit, under her bare feet. The bodies of convicts she killed awhile ago still bubbled with fluids, eyes opened as though they were stilled by some kind of mad sorcery.</p><p>
  <em>She would join them soon. </em>
</p><p>Thorvor bited her lower lip, preventing herself from any sound, but the pain, so distinct to ignore, was creeping right through her. Blood and sweat were last things to notice, owing to their long time dueling.</p><p><em>Like she had right to choose her way. </em>Thorvor exhaled in anger, snapped to catch his armed hand, then twisted it with all her strength, her body turned flexibly like bird. The convict never expected what happened next, he cursed out loud, left hand raised to strike her.</p><p>That was close enough, she thought, wrenched up his wrist and trapped him with her armpit. They both tumbled down on the ground, at this moment, the only thing he did was bawling.</p><p>"Youuuu broke my arm…you fucking bitch!"</p><p>Her sole reply was took out his dagger and pierced it into his muscular neck in returned, until he could no longer spit out any word. A shush burst in crowd, the spectators bustled with agitations in the high bleacher were all underworld residents---crews and servitors of the Nightfall’s lower deck. Men and women alike, they locked in the everlasting shadows of grieves and suffers, their options of making fun was few.</p><p>However the pit fighting games were not so conventional these days.</p><p>Their vicious abuses thrown at her like deadly arrows, seeking even a smallest crack of her weakness.</p><p>Thorvor put aside the corpse, sat down on the ground, wiped away whatever stains stayed inside her sockets. She gasped, narrowed her eyes, like a newborn whelp priding herself by staying indifferent, watching another pit fighter scum drew closer with a grin.</p><p>
  <em>Even in her death, they never would.</em>
</p><p>"Ahhh, look at her, she did it well so far. As I know, Fenrisian wolves are keen to any blood spills or death. They are good at murder, aren’t they?"</p><p>Cold voice brawled across the deck with an eerie echo. Like a ghost clad in midnight shroud, the dramatic intervention of the armored figure silenced the hall immediately.</p><p>She stood up, guarding against the sound, but her teeth clenched still.</p><p>His footsteps thundered near, spooked her from temporary grave of peace, then a looming silhouette towered above her.</p><p>Thorvor turned to meet his crimson gaze.</p><p>"You know what? I’ve heard the story. You’re once the precious favor of him, so what? A slave has no right to choose. How dare you stare at me in that way, little one? You should be thankful, at least we won’t get bored so easily this time. Live if you’re lucky or deadly enough to win. Die in agony and suffer if you fall, that’s the way of it."</p><p><em>Be thankful?</em> A sudden surge of disgusting crawling in her vein, Thorvor stepped back and bowed her head so that they won’t be aware of her expression.</p><p>"Come on you kinky psycho, just say you want to share Sevatarion’s cocksleeve dead or alive.’ Another astarte interrupted rudely.</p><p>"Damn you Shang, I’m not a Primarch’s equerry."</p><p>"Ahhhhh so you are afraid of him. Most of you. And here is my suggestion, fuck him! Tonight we should have joy as much as possible! "</p><p>His propose aroused contorted enthusiasm and merciless approvals. The prideful night lord always swirled around with his cliques. Thorvor flinched as her heart sunken deep, she raised her hand to rub her aching flesh.</p><p><em>He won’t be here. </em>The First Captain had already lost his bare patience over her, so he got annoyed soon and abandoned her like dump. No...it was supposed to be over much earlier, if it was not for his interest in the heat of a moment.</p><p>"You won’t expect him come here, down in this dirty pit to save you, would you? Lord Sevatarion is busy at commanding a campaign, he’s not there."</p><p>Looking for a sign of desperate on her face, the astarte had observed her for a moment. “Well, why do you stop? Two of you, continue the damn game! Your masters are all waiting!" The astarte prompted in harsh, then went by the pit laughing cruelly.</p><p>The girl tightened her bandages across the wound on her leg. Isnt that a long waited end for her miserable life? At least she could still choose...Thorvor smiled, watching her rival lunged a step toward her.</p><p>
  <em>At least she could die in battle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt;</p><p>Duel after duel, kill after kill, Thorvor started to confound the difference between present and past. <em>When did this begin? Is that the one she had killed before? </em>She had no intention to know.</p><p>The vox-castor hung above the steel gate of the wasted gym hall rung with a stream of crackles. "Permission to access...administrator auto passed."</p><p>"What the...? I told you to lock the door, Tor!"</p><p>"Not my fault! Maybe it’s just some impolite wretch." The astarte sat beside Shang answered. "But who?"</p><p>The steel gate opened on grinding track, revealing the darkness and emergency red lights of the corridor behind. And a lone armored figure wore a helmet that crest of wings and faceplate painted as skull.</p><p>Shang smirked. "Unbelievable! Our respected First Captain had patronized himself in the lowest deck finally. How did you get in there? Your job done? May I help? "</p><p>"Oh, maybe he wants some shady fun."</p><p>Somehow, the figure rushed in curiously without a word. He glanced at his kindreds for a while, then his sighted upon the bloody pit.</p><p>Thorvor had stabbed in another body, then pushed it aside with her remaining strength. She crouched in the corner, her torso quivered with exhaustion.</p><p>"I’ve known you for many years, nothing has changed you. What a rabble taste for a primarch’s equerry." The mechanical voice growled in distaste, broke the moment of stalemate.</p><p>"Not like you, captain. I was told of your pet grooming story. " He said in deliberate. "Oh, have you ever watched the epic gladiator games down there in the colosseum? Tell me what you think. "</p><p>"Hmm, you mean watching those useless weaklings struggled for their lives? As unattractive as your mom’s table dancing." Sevatar sneered, with lightning-like movements he tore the wired fence and rails apart and jumped into the pit.</p><p>"Who did this? " He asked in a deep voice, of which she never heard before.</p><p>"Sev!" Shang’s fretful word came through his back.</p><p>"I said who did this? Who is next? " The First Captain paced to the nearest pit fighter that clad in spikes and pins. "You? "</p><p>"It’s me, it’s me my lord, I shall take the revenge." the bulky man answered in a addictive manner that he seemed to immerse in himself.</p><p>"Revenge? Very well." He snapped out a gauntlet on his neck, in a blink he crumbled it with a creepy sound.</p><p>"Revenge in hell. Then who is next? "</p><p>"She is just a slave, Sev!"</p><p>"I see. But she is mine to deal with, don’t you remember? " Sevatar walked through those corpses and stood in front of her. The girl huddled herself in the corner like frightened animal. He bent himself to her, regardless of stench and dirt.</p><p>"Hey. " He greeted her like usual, while she didn’t even move.</p><p>"What a nuisance. Let’s get out of there." Sevatar stretched out his hands, cuddled her gently, then he strode across the fence.</p><p>Motionless as a doll, Thorvor stayed in his arms quietly.</p><p>Surprised and annoyed, Shang didn’t speak until they passed through the gate. "You’re crazy, Sev. "</p><p>"So you’ve known." His left a reply devoured by the closing gate.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not til she made sure of their way---they were going back to his private chamber, did she sign in a soft voice.</p><p>"Why?' She broke the silence.</p><p>"What? "</p><p>"Why do you here? They said the first captain were busy with warfare. "</p><p>"They surrendered very fast. Our return earlier than expected." He replied with rare patience.</p><p>"Why came down the pit? " The girl asked straightly, though she knew the answer would be strange.</p><p><em>Everything about her master would be so strange. </em>For a moment, Thorvor felt herself overwhelmed by tiredness that she wanted to throw away all her fake-obedient defences toward him.</p><p>"I came for you."</p><p>"You lied. I'm nothing but a rejected." She gasped in despair, gave up controlling herself.</p><p>"Is that rightful attitude to your kind master and savior? No more word of grateful for me?" He said flatly, however the girl shivering in his arms refused to open her mouth again.</p><p>Sevatar smiled like he was amused by her childishness. He put a gauntlet on her hip, squeezing the soft flesh underneath the bloodstained clothing.</p><p>"Maybe they're right. The pit are suitable for subjecting a naughty slave about compliance and...the preciousness of live. I think someone is ignorant for both, hasn’t she be reminded of that? " Sevatar spoke while they entered an elevator between decks.</p><p>She kept reticent, but her obstinate gaze attached to his red eye lenses.</p><p>"Don't look at me in that way, it wasn't me did bad things to you. Neither did I knew until I came here."</p><p><em>But you really did. </em>She thought. Unlike others, the pain caused by him always persisted, long enough to make her bleed. She had revolted, implored, weakened herself for him to hurt her worse, all her pride and ridiculous honor easily devastated into pieces, after that he would left with satisfaction.</p><p>He was not a lover after all. He was her captor and mental torturer. Thorvor leaned into his war-scratched breastplate, exerted herself to stop trembling.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;</p><p>The bulkhead door opened with a shriek. Sevatar carried her all along the way until they reached to his chamber.</p><p>He put her down in a chair, took off his helm, squatted to approach the girl. She looked so pale and stressed-out, arms wrapping herself as if to prevent everything that could threat away from her little world.</p><p>"Could you fend yourself...all right. Doesn't matter." He started to rive whatever remained of her ragged clothes. Thorvor mewled a shuddering sound, tried to escape from his touch.</p><p>"Hush! You freaking naughty girl..." His settled her with ease, one finger stretched to draw her attention. "Listen to me. listen, you're safe here. No one will harm you, without my permission."</p><p>The girl laughed as though she heard something absurdly funny. "Your permission. How generous of you, my lord, It’s a pleasure to be..."</p><p>Sevatar pulled out a towel-clothes to rub her face and fluffy hair.</p><p>"Ou-vestowed ya kin..nes...Ahhh! " Thorvor couldn't help but purred her resentments out even though she would be punished for that. She opened her eyes with somewhat of a palpitating heart only to find him emotionless staring at her.</p><p>"Have you done? Good. Unwise to try my patience any further." Sevatar stripped her off from top to toe, defying her resistant struggles, exposing every inch of skin with wounds. Streams of tears ran down her cheeks, he reached out a gauntlet hand to wipe it.</p><p>"If I died before you came, would you---"</p><p>"You have my words. Who did this shall pay, and this would never happen again." Sevatar stood up, looking down at her. "It seems we both need some clean-up. Or would you rather stay here stinky?"</p><p> </p><p>&gt;</p><p><em>Sevatar was right. He was the one that  offered her a shelter. </em>Thorvor cursed herself for her temporary irrational behave, letting along the hot water pouring over her naked body. It seeped into wounds, washing away all the filth, burned her with flames of pain.</p><p>"Come here. Come to your master. "</p><p><em>This was totally wrong. </em>Thorvor told herself. But her action was faster than thought. She stepped close to the root of her anxiety, trembled when strong hand gradually splayed on her cheek, then her sensitive neck, her bruising shoulder---fingertips left hot traces on her, she turned around and found his obsidian gaze glued to her with dark emotions. It reminded her of some bloodthirsty predatory monsters hiding under sea in her homeworld.</p><p>"Am I that scary to you?" He questioned her in a dangerous tempting tone.</p><p>Thorvor narrowed her eyes. <em>Something became really mad</em>. A night lord couldn’t be so nice, especially for one like Jago Sevatarion. Pity or regret? Contrived.</p><p>She nodded in a rage.</p><p>With a fluid movement Sevatar scooped her up then her breathe messed with his, wounds prickling like being stabbed by needles, of that she felt in need of some other stimulation.</p><p>"Good girl." Sevatar murmured when she broke from that dizzy kiss. She panted, bited the scar that across his mouth with hatred buried long in her heart. He chuckled, captured her by neck and whispered into her ears:</p><p>"Puppy bites to leave her mark, aye?"</p><p>Thorvor groaned as his hand began to explore further, while offensive teasing lingering around her pink lips, tasting in her sweetness and fear unending. All of a sudden she wriggling in his arms, her most secret area was taken control by his rough fingers without reservation. <em>Of course. He could always get what he want. How could things be so unfair.</em></p><p>Little by little, heats pooled underneath her lithe skin not just because of the hot water.</p><p>She tilted her head like a little lamb to be sacrificed, moving her hips sensually under water streams, golden hair falling past her delicate dripped breasts.</p><p>Thorvor heard a growl in his throat, after which her body was pressed to the wall. Then she felt his thirsty nibble-attacking her delicate nipples.</p><p>"Would you have a look at me."</p><p>Out of her chaotic mind, she gave a blurred stare on him. Even if he was a night lord did he emerge into her sight as a dreadfully pale demigod with handsome feature that villain in local legend stories of Fenris. Now he lowered her down, one hand spread her legs, making her straddling in front of him. She sobbed a little watching  his mighty shaft slide in her wet fold, lips curled in a way of a rigid corpse. Without pause, Sevatar deepened into her, gave rise to all of her pain and numbness, provoke and repletion, and...pleasure. She hated it so much that her pleasure could arouse so quickly. He soaked himself in invading her but the only thing capable of doing was desperately grasped his muscular forearm by instinct to retard her feeling of imbalance.</p><p>Thorvor moaned loud as he slamming into her with a lecherous sound, as if to punish her for all of her early disobedience.</p><p>Those day and night it could be easy to pretend they were doing things a couple would do, despite the fact that she was treated as a slave, though he would never really have her killed. What he wanted was to poured all his hunger and dark instincts onto her. What she was required was to let him content.</p><p>"Remember..." He proclaimed his possessive within ragged breathe. "I owned you."</p><p>Sevatar retrieved himself for a moment, turned her torso, and re-entered her from behind. Thorvor groaned helplessly, they tangled so close, even his slightest movement would cause sparks in her, like he was going to clad her with his body.</p><p>"Go on, scream." Sevatar cantankerously grunted.</p><p>Actually she really did so. Thorvor cried out all her mixture of curses and nonsense while he kept his quickened rhythm over her ravaged inner flesh.</p><p>Soon Thorvor felt somewhat internal relief flooded over, into a sea of joyful warmth. Her vision misting with tears. At last, she called out his name all the same.</p><p>The girl tightened her sour abdomen uncontrollably, clearly feeling his huge manhood inside her jerking so fiercely as if splitting her apart. He growled in satisfied, with his cock still clinging to her.</p><p><em>Maybe they were all mad.</em> She thought. But inside her heart she knew from now on she could not get rid of him without hurting herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you are the one to cut me, I'll bleed forever. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My fall will be for you, my love will be in you.<br/>If you be the one to cut me, I'll bleed forever.<br/>---------------  Ghost Love Score</p><p> </p><p>I know it was strange, but when I was going to finish the last words, a strong undescribable impulsion made me turned on this beautiful song of Nightwish, thus I typed these words out. I know I'm not so good at ending a story.</p><p>Now lets back to the horus heresy novel reading---I've drifted apart from it for too long so I don't add in much lore. It doesn't matter. Mr Sev always gets what he want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>